Hearts Get Broken
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: Hermione and Harry are in a committed relationship, making Professor Snape, who loves Hermione, unhappy. He decides to break Dumbledore's rule and brew a love potion to give the girl. When it works, the lovers make an unforgettable scene, and Dumbledore is forced to do the unthinkable. One-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


HEARTS GET BROKEN

Harry and Hermione had been dating for a while now, holding hands through the school and sharing secret kisses in the darkest corners of the school. Only Snape had caught them making out under the dungeon stairs and behind a large curtain in the Great Hall, and Harry knew like always that his favorite enemy was after him again.

But he had no clue what it was about. The only one who knew about his infatuation with Hermione was Snape himself. He kept it to himself, thinking of her every spare moment of his day. She came to his mind the most while he stirred his tea, preparing himself for his day, for that one class at the beginning of his day when he would see her.

And if he was lucky, she'd come to class early.

He could picture what he wanted to do, but he hadn't decided if he wanted to go through with it or not. He had brewed a love potion, a strong one at that, and had it sitting in a tall pink bottle over his desk. All he had to do was pour a second cup of tea and offer it to her when she arrived, especially when it was clear that she had skipped breakfast. Then he could finally have his way with her, but so far, he had decided against it.

"Professor?" a small voice called. Snape forced away a smile at the sound of those melodic notes. He stepped into the classroom, cup in hand as Hermione stood there, "Good morning, Professor. I have a question about last night's assignment, some extra research."

"Step inside my office," he nodded, trying to sound his usual dark self without success. As soon as he stepped through the door his eyes landed on the vial. It was in his hands before he could stop himself, "Would you like a cup of tea while we talk? You must have skipped breakfast to be here."

"That would be wonderful, Professor," she nodded, thanking him before sinking into her usual seat, her back to him. He smiled as he slipped the potion into the cup. He set the tea bag in and poured the hot water over it, watching as small hearts formed in the steam. He let them fade before handing it to her.

"Alright, what did you want to ask me?" Snape questioned, handing her the cup. He took a sip of his own as he sat down, and she did the same, taking the beat of silence as a moment to have what would be her breakfast.

Her cheeks flushed and Hermione nodded, "I was wondering if you would take me right here, right now," she growled, standing up and dropping her robes.

Snape immediately knew what happened—the potion turned out too strong. She was supposed to debate about dumping that Potter boy, not expose herself in front of him. This was wrong, completely wrong. He didn't want to brew a lust potion, but that's what happened.

She was on him before he realized, her seventeen-year-old body pressing against him as she tried to kiss his lips.

It had been a while since Snape spent time with a woman sexually. During his last visit to the Malfoy manner, Lucious and Voldemort insisted he spend time with a young vixen they found in a vampire's den, but those meant nothing to him. Now the girl he'd been dreaming about was throwing herself at him and he was having second thoughts.

"Hold on," he said, grabbing her cup and taking a sip. Almost instantaneously, his rod was hard and threatening to burst from his pants. He smiled as he slammed an arm across the table, clearing it with the noise of a freight train, "Now we're ready."

Hermione lay across the table, arching her back as he kissed her from neck, down between her supple breasts, down her abdomen, to her inner thigh, and finally a tongue flick across her pink opening. When she looked up to beg him to get inside her, now, with his raging hard cock, he was already naked and aiming. She spread her legs, wrapping them around his muscular back and moaning loudly as he entered her with a painful POP! The potion helped erase the pain, and soon they were two animals, growling as they changed positions on the tabletop.

A bell rang above them, but their own cries of pleasure kept them from knowing. Students began to pour in and circle the office door, the group watching with wide eyes as Professor Snape, naked and pale in the morning light, pounded the bushy-haired Hermione in several positions. Several students pulled out scrolls to take notes as Harry and Ron entered.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron cried, almost throwing up his breakfast as Harry's eyes landed on the couple. Now Hermione was riding Snape, her breasts bouncing like mad as she rode his dick, her hands looped in his chest hair as she raised her sex face to the ceiling. Harry's books fell to the floor and people moved from him, giving him room to witness his girlfriend fucking his least favorite teacher.

They changed positions again, Snape getting behind Hermione and facing the crowd, who got a full view of Hermione's bouncing tits and pleasured face as Snape's firm hands held her sides, pulling him into her harder and harder with each thrust.

As they finished, making guttural noises, Dumbledore appeared, his face as red as Mars. He held up a wand as if he could do something, but the damage was done. Semen dripped out of Hermione as she lay there panting, a wide grin on her face as she stared out to the crowd without seeing. Snape fell against the wall, sliding down with a similar expression as the occasional drip spurted out of his shrinking cock.

Students moved to their seats, whispering as they exchanged notes on the encounter, but Ron and Harry were frozen in their spots, Ron's face contorted in disgust as Harry just looked damaged and broken.

Dumbledore entered the space and found the cup in question, shattered underneath a thrown-over chair. He shook his head as he stood over the naked Snape, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That was the most amazing fuck of my entire life, other than that one with Lily," Snape sneered.

Harry vomited in reaction, spewing up his breakfast in the doorway with a disgusting splash that finally sent Ron to his seat in the room.

"And you used this same potion then," Dumbledore scolded. "You knew better than this!"

"Oh, but, Professor Dumbledore, I enjoyed it very much. Don't punish him. I asked for it," she whispered flirtatiously, winking to Severus as if she were ready to mount him again despite the bloody white fluid staining the floor underneath her.

"You only asked for it because of his potion!" Dumbledore exploded. "How irresponsible of you! Do you have any idea what I'll have to do to fix this?!"

"Take a sip and join us?" Snape grinned.

"NO!" Dumbledore boomed, finally getting Harry to move to the hallway, where he sat defeated against the wall.

Dumbledore raised his wand in the air, "I'll have to break time for you. Thankfully I'll remember so this won't happen ever again," he muttered, his eyes flickering as he used a powerful nonverbal time spell to go back in time. He decided a few months was enough, and in a flash, things were as they were two months ago.

Without reason, Harry and Hermione never got together, probably from the residual energy of the betrayal he witnessed. Professor Snape was confused but had no idea why Dumbledore would control his room with such an iron fist. No crush ever developed, but he should be grateful. If those students actually had their notes about the sex moves the potions professor performed, the school would have an even bigger problem.

~End


End file.
